Sunrise to Sunset Chapter 1
by Jenn Marie Antony
Summary: thrilling and amazing. Sophie J is in a ride of her life when she soon finds out that she is not who she thinks she is. painstakingly amaing, Sunrise to sunset sets a stage of mystery and an induring love story about a girl who belongs to the shadow world


_**Sunrise to Sunset**_

"Suddenly there was a great burst of light through the Darkness. The light spread out and where it touched the Darkness the Darkness disappeared. The light spread until the patch of Dark Thing had vanished, and there was only a gentle shining, and through the shining came the stars, clear and pure."- Madeleine L'Engle, _A Wrinkle in Time_"

Dedicated to:

My family members for every little thing you guys did for me and giving me such inspiration to do so. To my friends for always pushing me to dream beyond my own imagination. And to favorite authors, Stephanie Meyer and Cassandra Clare. If it weren't for twilight and the idea behind the shadow hunters I might have never been able to understand what it really means to fall in love with a book, let alone write one.

_**The Mixture of Fire and Ice.**_

There was so much bad coming, yet there was a glimpse of good. My life was practically at an end, yet I knew that I wouldn't have it any other way. It was faster, more painful but at least quick. So what if it all ended, at least I helped, I saved. My enemy won, the grin across his face proved that I had lost. I couldn't look away, it was out of pride and fear that if I closed my eyes I might not open them ever again. He came closer and I took on what I thought was my last breathe. My power, my life, my purpose was at an end. I didn't know what was happening. All I knew was that I was defeated, more then that I was over. The pain I was feeling felt worse then a roaring fire, burning you alive or one-hundred hot needles and knifes being pocked into you. But my mouth was kept shut, I held on and showed no pain. Not even a squeal or gasp. I had given up, surrendered. So many mistakes, I had made and no right choices. The only thing I was grateful for was that everyone I loved was safe, at least I hoped so. Suddenly my eye lids closed and my breaths came to stop. I felt my heart beat slower till it came to an almost stop and my lungs protested for more air. I day dreamed my last dream of what would have happened if I survived this but I wasn't stupid. I knew that idea was impossible. Everything went black and even then I could feel the hot tears rolling down my cheeks. I felt a swoosh of air, brush across my almost life less body, then all my senses were cut off and I knew I was gone...

Introduction

Pre-Read Chapter 1

About Me.

I'm a typical girl in Tracy, California. Where the summers are 100 degrees or higher and the winters are 70 degrees or lower. To me it's too much of a difference but I complain a lot. I was born and corn fed since the very beginning. This little town is where I grew up and though there is nothing to do hear, I wouldn't want to live anywhere else but hear.

My name is Sophia Juliet Aurora Paz, but I prefer Sophie or Sophie J. I'll admit my name is a handful, but it fits my character. I'm about to turn 16. The day my sophomore year starts. I hate the date of my birthday but I can't complain or move it any other day.

Being a teenager has its ups and downs, but mostly downs because it seems no matter what you do the whole world is against you. But I've guess I can say that because I'm one of my fellow over sensitive, wanting everything type-of-person. I see my friends getting older, yet I try to act as though I'm a child from Neverland because I don't want to grow up. I'm not immature, I just like having the radiance of childish miracles and hopes.

From life I've learned that problems are my companions and secrets are never truly told but yet they've been heard. I was a bright student, even top of my class, at times. I belonged to the Space and Engineering Academy at my high school. That ought to count for something. Most important though, I loved to play sports.

I was always happy and jolly, and till this day I tend not to share any other emotions. I'm special in more ways then I thought and making friends was something that came naturally to me. I was a person who was shy at first, but once you got to know me I opened up like a butterfly and soon I would flutter my wings.

I love life and am still learning how to live mine. I even try to live each day to the fullest. I was grateful for my life and never really asked for more. But like everything else, things can change within a blink of an eye. And soon I changed too.

**Chapter****1**

**The Greeting of the Beginning**

"There must be something in books, things we can't imagine, to make a woman stay in a burning house; there must be something there. You don't stay for nothing."- Ray Bradbury, _Fahrenheit 451_

It was August 12, the night before the first day of school and the night before my birthday. I laid down in my bed and began to think on how my day would start tomorrow. Slowly, my mind began to slip away from my body, till I no longer felt it present.

While I was sleeping, somewhere in the night I began dreaming. At first it was just nothingness but as I began to fall into a deeper sleep, I was imagining myself, as a cartoon, in the place I imagined to be Neverland. Frolicking, I was picked up by Peter Pan and taken behind a waterfall, where the mermaids were singing along to Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me. It was a weird dream but I didn't mind it, I was enjoying myself. I began to touch the water letting it splash all over the place. It felt so real and I was full of pure joy. The grin across my face proved it.

Tinkerbell then lightly flew around me and surrounded me with a trail of pixie dust. I began to lift of the ground. At first I was afraid but Peter Pan showed me how to fly. We were doing flips and cart wheels in the air when I began to realize Peter was changing. He looked older every second I blinked. How could it be? I froze and quickly took a glance around. It wasn't just Peter Pan aging, but everyone around was as well. I didn't question it though and went back to doing a 360 swirl in the air.

As fast as the dream began, it was fading away. But this dream left a weird hunch. A hunch that a great change was awaiting me. Why would the people of Neverland age, that wasn't how the story went. Before I woke up to reality, I guessed that maybe today something out of the ordinary was going to happen. It was just a guess, though, and I truly didn't grasp the concept of it.

Dreams, to me, are an escape from reality that usually held great meanings and desires, but whether you were going to grab the true significance of the dream, no one really knows. Obviously, there are two types of dreams: One was more towards the fantasy and make believe part of your brain. Those were the dreams you didn't want to end and left you wanting more. And then there are those that leave fear and the want to escape from them. Giving you terrifying images and sounds, scarring you till the moment you opened your eyes and realized that you just experienced a nightmare. Both felt so real but are never quite understood because it's like your imagination is playing a game with you. Leaving you with questions that can never be truly answered.

I heard an annoying beeping sound go off and like most people in the world, as I woke up, I'd forgotten what I even dreamed about. Never have I or will I get used to waking up at five o'clock in the morning, just to get to school on time. I had a daily routine to get ready but I never quite got used to it. I hit my alarm, too hard by accident, and it fell on the floor. I went to put it back on the desk and read the date. It was now August 13 and I gave myself a happy birthday. For a few minutes I sat back on my bed, dazed. I was half-asleep and the moon was still shining bright, though it was half covered by the mountains. As I looked around the light night sky, the stars reminded me of little roses, growing bigger as my eyes adjusted. Minutes later I could see the sun beginning to rise from my pop out window as I gave it a push open. Today for some unknown reason, there was a slight chill in the breeze though it was suppose to reach 101 degrees. I lied back down, to relax but I decided once the sun was up so was I and my main priority was not to fall back asleep.

I felt the morning breathe and the pillow print against my face. I looked at the closet mirror and saw my reflection. Nothing new, just the plain old me. A short, tan, golden brown-eyed, brownish-reddish wavy long-haired girl with to high cheek bones and a heart-shaped face. I examined my body closer. Still the same, I wasn't too skinny or to fat, surprisingly I was in good shape and somewhat muscular due to the sports I participated in. So I was happy with my body, I could eat anything I wanted and barley gain a pound. I suddenly remembered the remark my mom made yesterday about having curves like her and shuddered at the thought.

As I looked to see my face, I frowned. My hair was a total mess so combed it quickly and sprayed a little bit of water, until the natural waves were distinct and my hair looked reasonable to wear outside of this house. I gave no real effort to fix my hair and yet girls always asked if my hair was professionally done every morning because it was perfect each day. I simply gave a thanks and politely said "No, it runs in my genes." Still it didn't stop them to give a she's-lying-because-her-mom-is-a-make-up-artist face.

I went towards my closet and picked out my favorite purple blouse with a white laced undershirt to match with the new skirt I bought purposely for the first day of school.

As I begun to change out of my red and blue Superman pajamas to clothes I can wear outside my bedroom, there was a weird feeling in my stomach. I pasted it off as hunger and went on without thinking about it.

After I was done getting changed, I decided to go freshen up. I washed my face letting the fresh cold-crisped water hit my face and quickly grabbed a towel so none of the water wound touch my clothes or hair. Satisfied, I brushed my teeth quickly and put on a little bit of make-up. It was a basic kind of make up, maybe a little bit of eyeliner and cover-up and every now and then blush and gloss, but I never went over board because I personally didn't want to look too fake or look like a clown.

Contempt with how I looked, I went straight to my new laptop, that I just got yesterday for my birthday, and checked to see if anything new happened. The only thing that was worth reading about was the tragic death of Heath Ledger.

I gave up and turned it off before I got irritated on the lack of good news people brought these days. Since I had extra time, I decided to gaze at my room. It wasn't the biggest room in the world, but it was perfect size for me. It had a TV, bed, desk, window, and drawer, that went perfect with the theme of my room, the night sky. My mom for years has been bugging me to change it but it's a part of me so its staying until the day I move out. The paintings (which was basically a moon and star pattern)I drew myself when I was 12 years old. Anyone who entered my room thought I was a brilliant artist, but I think otherwise. I always tell them to compare my drawings to the real art works of the sky and they say it looks the same, but to me it doesn't. The beauty of the night puts my drawings to shame.

I checked to see what time it was and decided that I should go eat breakfast. One thing in life I am thankful for is food. I absolutely love food. If eating food could be a sport, I would be an Olympic champion. But even though I loved food I tried to hide it. I didn't want to look like a pig.

I went to the kitchen to warm up some microwave bacon for me and my brother. And once it was ready my brother, Zander (Alexander), came downstairs and gave me a birthday hug.

Since we made a deal to celebrate my birthday with a dinner I expected no gift. But like usual, he surprised me, and pulled out a little jewelry bag.

I began to protest, afraid to receive the present. "Please I had to cut A LOT of lawns to pay for it, plus I had it engraved so I can't return it" he said. I didn't want to make a fuss about it and decided to make the best of it. "Okay, let me have it." I said as I held my hand out. He dropped the bag into my hand and calculated my every move.

Slowly and delicately, I turned the bag upside down and a little chained tiffany-like bracelet fell out into the palm of my hand. I read my name and then turned over the little silver heart with a diamond rose and it read the passage out loud. "Happy Sweet Sixteen. Love you for eternity, Alexander and Julianna." I was so touched. He added the signature that was my trademark. He walked away and let me breathe. He didn't want to patronize me. "I don't know what to say…thanks Zander." " You're welcome. I know you hate big things but I still wanted to get you something for your sweet sixteen." He turned back to the counter and began making his chocolate milk. I was speechless and asked if I could have the honors of him putting the bracelet on me. He put the glass down and walked over to me excited that I enjoyed his gift. " A perfect fit" I said as I lowered my hand. I gave him a huge hug and he went back to put the Nesquick and milk away.

I looked at the bracelet for a couple more seconds when I began to analyze how mature my brother was becoming. It was only years ago when him and I were in diapers piddling and prattling around, chasing each other. I looked at him and saw a true man beginning to form.

My brother is like a reflection of me, the good-looking part of me, if I am good looking at all. We had same features though, just his were perfect and mine were plain. The only major differences were his big, thick lashed green with spreckles of light brown eyes and light brown ringlets that made him have curly hair. He was taller then me, which did bother me, and well pretty muscular for his age. His boyish features were beginning to disappear while new man features were becoming more distinct. He was only a year and half younger then me yet sometimes it felt like he was taking care of me.

Unlike most other siblings we got a long and rarely had fights, rarely. Most of the time though he would pair up with our younger sister and put the blame on me. But what can I say, he was a great little brother, annoying at times, but I loved him.

We let the birthday scene pass on and began our daily breakfast routine. At first we made breakfast in silence but then it got awkward. So I decided to comment on the obvious. "Gosh, your hair is getting so long. I can see a true ringlet falling into your face". A bright, young, innocent smile lit up across his face and he answered back laughing and in his new deep non-cracking voice "chicks dig the long, some what curly skater hair." I rolled my eyes and we laughed in harmony. "Sure they do. Lets ask next door neighbor, Brina, what she thinks..." As soon as I said that I wish I hadn't, that smile he had faded quickly into a frown. "Please, just drop it" He edged through his teeth. "I don't want to hear it."

What could I say? I understood him completely. Brina was the girl in which every mother wants for her son. Sadly, even my mom. My brother liked her the first day they met but once he had an hour with her he wanted to rush or sprint away from her as fast as he could. She talked and well talked. She was pretty don't get me wrong but she wasn't worth it. Though it may sound cruel, it was the truth. She even stocked my brother, actually she probably still does and as an older sister that bothered my very much.

I looked at him apologetic and said sorry. I didn't want to make him in a bad mood on the first day of high school so I made him his favorite homemade french toast, since we had extra batter left over from yesterday, to soften him up. It worked. "I'm sorry I bring that up. I know you don't like it. It's just nice to know that even someone like you, fears another." I admitted once I set the bacon and french toast plate down. It took him a minute to make an appropriate response but he knew that I didn't really mean it to hurt him. "I know you don't mean it, it's just...um...how can I word this right...um... I don't want a reminder of a girl I want to get rid off as is...Can I at least get that?" It was an easy deal to make as long as he held his part in the other deal we made. "Sure as long as you don't make fun of me and Phil..."

I left my sentence trail off cause my little sister came twirling in right at that moment. She didn't make the same promise my brother had. Instead she constantly teased me. I knew she was about to finish my sentence but I cut her thought off. "Julianna Isabelle I hope you're not really going to be wearing that dress to school?" I only pronounced her middle name to grab her attention.

She turned to look at me and asked innocently "Why not?". She studied me with her big green with spreckles of light brown eyes pleading me to answer her back. Like my brother she was unbearably cute. Proudly I can say we all looked alike, until you noticed the height difference, age, gender, hair color and eyes. I was the only old ball with wavy hair instead of ringlet or curly hair and golden brown eyes. Actually I was the only one in the family that no hint of green in my eyes but that never bothered me.

Short and fit she already won the hearts of many. She had her brownish reddish hair, like me, fall down into her natural ringlets and was no bigger than any other fourth grade girl. Her long black lashes curled up ever so slightly that she looked like she was going to cry. "I mean...it's just a little too much for school, and the glitter falls all over the floor... but if you want to wear it I guess you should." I wanted to tell her the truth, that she looked already too adorable, but she always got her way. Whether it was good or not.

She made a great leap towards me and grabbed me around my waist to give me a birthday hug. She looked at my wrist and said "Did Zander tell you that I paid five whole bucks for your gift?" I laughed from the proud attitude and pride she gave saying that. "No, he didn't actually" I said in a thoughtful, sarcastic voice. She dropped her jaw and stuck her tongue out at Zander. "I was going to mention it…" Zander said out of guilt. "Thank you Julianna and Zander I promise to never, ever take it off." I said in the most sincerest and grateful voice I could speak. "You're very welcome" they said in harmony.

Julianna let go of me and began skipping towards the fridge to fish for her daily waffles and put them in the toaster. She had a little smirk as she turned around to face us. "So is Philip Jakes going to pick you up today?" Her voice was getting higher in a menacing way. I wanted to tell her to bug off and that it was none of her business. So I answered as politely as I could yet I heard the harshness "Julianna, I don't know." She giggled and was about to go on. But the look on my face almost stopped her. She opened her mouth and luckily for me so did Zander.

"Julianna, can you please tell me why you're so annoying. Can't you just shut up for once?" I looked at Zander in thanks but Julianna was a girl who cried and didn't know how to drop a subject. She tried to hide that she was beginning to sob by turning her back to us as she poured the syrup.

I looked at Zander and I knew that we both felt sorry. "Julianna can you pleases come hear" I pleaded. She turned around and half-ran, half-cried into my arms so I could pick her up. Out of bravery and fear of our mother, Zander said in a soft, warm voice " I'm sorry Jewels, I just... sometimes ...I say things not to hurt you just to protect me. I didn't mean to make you cry, I just needed to let some anger out. Can you ever forgive me?" She pouted as though she wanted to say no but she wasn't a person to hold grudges. "Fine...as long as I get to say hi to Philip Jakes..." she sang and shot straight out of my arms before I could strangle her.

I was red and defeated. But I let it drop. There was no purpose of fighting when the sword would just be getting deeper and deeper till it poked through the other side. My brother and I shot worried and accused, as in it's your turn, glances at each other because we knew that Julianna 's shot was suppose to be taken right know. You see my sister was born with diabetes and daily shots were taken. Our mother always forgot so my brother and I always ended up doing it. This was one thing my brother and I both hated to do but were forced too, without a choice. We edged on each other in silence and we didn't notice Julianna trying to run off. Like us, she hated it with a passion and it didn't help that she was dead afraid of needles.

"Get back here little lady!" I screamed for her appearance back to the kitchen. She rounded the wall with a hopeful look that maybe it was something else I wanted to say to her. I looked at Zander and as the grown up (ish) I went to go get her dose out of the fridge. Zander went to go grab her and held her down in the chair. She screamed and wormed around. This was a scene no little fourth grader should be put through. Poor thing never got, never will get use to it. At times she even begged not to but she knew that it was an unhopeful thought.

Not only was it painful to see but the emotion inside you was uncontrollable. Like Hade's Underground world was more soothing then to see this child's face in pain. You could feel this child's emotion as though she was giving it to you especially when you finally got close to her arm; The fear, the sacrifice, the sadness and the misery were just some that always felt apart of you.

In the most soothing voice, as I got close to her, I whispered in a shaken voice "Please Jewels you know why." She froze in an instant and put on a brave show with her face showing nothing but emotion. I stuck the needle in and took it out as fast as it let me. "Thanks, Sophie" she muttered as softly as she could. We all stood there for a second and finally Zander let his grip on her soften and she ran to her waffles and went straight towards the television. I filled the needle back with her medication and put it back in the fridge. We all went on eating in silence.

It was over, for now, and then we heard our mother coming down the stairs. The funniest thing to see in the morning was my mom getting ready to go to work, already 15 minutes late. My mom was a person who liked to control everything in sight. She looked like a manager of a company and had all the brains to own one. She was the most smartest, sternest, caring mother in the world, that sometimes was a little over protective. But what can I say? She loved me unconditionally.

Her height was perfect and her short hair match with the fancy skirt and shirt she had to wear to work. She looked exactly like a mother you would see on TV but she was way more prettier and realistic.

Zander and I sat quietly, eating our bacon and french toast, while seeing my mom getting ready. She was already talking to one of her clients while getting her lunch ready, eating breakfast, getting her workbag and purse ready at the same time, while trying to put on her high heels. It was so funny to see and we tried to help but all she'd say is " I got this don't worry."

About 10 minutes later she gave me a birthday hug and kiss as she was headed out the door. She let go and yelled "I love you guys, have fun at school" before we went to go brush our teeth. I didn't blame her for giving us so little attention in the mornings, she had a lot to handle on days like these and she was lucky so many people called her in during weekdays.

I decided that I wanted to go to school early. My brother still had to go pick up his schedule and I had to go searching for my classes so during school I wouldn't look like an idiot trying to find them and end up being late to class. I knew the school well from last year but they did some remodeling over the summer.

I told my brother that I was going to leave as soon as I was done brushing my teeth but he wanted to stay a little longer. I let him be and gave my sister a farewell and good luck hug. I was a little panicked and worried as I left my yard because I didn't want Julianna to end up alone if Zander left. Luckily, as soon as I turned the corner, I saw Jewels's ride stopping to pick her up and relief hit my at once.

This was the benefit of living only 15 minutes away from school, you didn't have to walk far. I was a person that enjoyed, very much, to get a ride to school but ever since my mom was hired as a make-up artist, I had to walk to school. It wasn't that bad. I just got bored very easily. Most of the time though, since Philip Jakes got his permit or license, whichever one, I always forgot which, I was able to get a ride. I never really asked for him to pick me up, he just was usually on his way to school and "just happened" to pass by. I thought about what Jewels had said this morning about him, and that's when the fantasying began.

What can I say about Philip Jakes? Philip Jakes Clark ( PJ ) was my best friend since the day we were born. We were destined to be best friends. We were born on the same day, at the same hospital. He was the closest thing to me and most important thing to me. At times when I really thought about it, he was my everything. My protector, my best friend and I even considered him my big brother. PJ was never more than that though, I loved him with all my heart but I wasn't completely in love with him. I do admit at times I liked him and maybe dreamed about him but that was it . There was never more than just fantasies.

I was scared though when I wanted some of my day dreams about him to be true. Like the one I was having right now about how perfect it would be if I liked him the way he like me. Hand in hand leaning towards each other, eating a picnic next to a pond that had little ducklings, smiling and truly admiring one another. But even then you could see within me that it wasn't right, or perfect enough. But as much as I wanted it to be, I never really understood why it couldn't be, and I know that it will never be like that, sadly somehow.

My mom and even my dad approved of him. He was the most flawless boy any parents would pick for their daughters. But I claimed him and so others really never had a chance. And if a girl tried they would always give up. Like the time when Abby was his some-what girlfriend. Ha that was a fun experience because every time she asked him to do something he would always say "sorry but I promised Sophie J….". Eventually she gave up but deep down inside you could still she liked him. I felt bad but this was what happened to most girls who tried to date him. And I told him that is was okay to go out with a girl he liked or thought was pretty but he never did.

My mom called him my personal Romeo or Edward, but to me he was more my Paris or Jacob because I never felt more then that. My dad, especially loved him, and that bothered me at times but I wouldn't complain because I would rather not have it the other way around.

Of course, my mom's favorite story to tell others was about PJ and me. She said it was the cutest little thing she has ever seen but now it is the most extremely humiliating personal moment my mom loves to blab to the world. It was the story of my first kiss when I was six. Yes everyone said AW. PJ and I were adorable little kids who had our little crush on each other and one day at my house he gave me a little kiss while watching Rugrats. I'll admit that it was cute but when my mom tells it to others, especially when I'm with Pj, I always try to sneak away as the blood flows deeply into my cheeks causing me to blush.

I walked slower now so I wouldn't trip. He was their in my day dream. I came to a stop, not knowing I did. He was perfect and I guess he could be my happily ever after, but I didn't want to think of those kind of things now. So I kept following my thoughts as they got deeper, focusing on him.

I had to admit that he was down right gorgeous. My mom was even jealous of his beauty and that says a lot. He was the perfect height for a teenager, maybe a little bit taller then some. He was muscular to the _perfection_ and wow his _face_... his face was as pretty as rose that was freshly bloomed. His eyes were a strong dark deep blue that always looked mysterious and caring. His hair was a pure warm chocolate brown color designed in a foe-hawk and this was perfect because his skin tone was a nice tan that fit him perfectly. His nose was as cute as a button's, and his jaw was as broads as Superman's would be. I saved his best feature for last because his lips were amazing and full. To me they were way better than Angelina Jolie's. His smile was so cute and adorable, it was hard to resist smiling when he was because his high perfect angular cheek bones were shown with his cute little dimples. He reminded of me of Tom Welling or Taylor Launter, pending on how you saw him.

And I can tell you that I wasn't the only girl who noticed his perfection. I'm pretty sure most of the girls in Tracy knew him, or at least wanted too. Last I recall girls drooling over him was during summer school P.E when we were forced to go swimming. What a fabulous idea that was. Or maybe 3 week ago when he came off football practice and I cross country, and we decided to go get slushies and popcorn from Target, then go to Barnes And Nobel to go pick up a summer assignment books we were suppose to get in June. Boy let me tell you how many eye balls were stuck on him and his slightly see- through practice football jersey. Most of the girls were the typical teen aged ones, but it got weird when the 10 year olds and mothers watched as we walked around the mall. I gave the most credit to the cashier. At least she had the dignity not to write her number down on the receipt or gawk at him like others did.

But why me? That was the question I never really understood myself. Out of all the people in the world why did PJ get stuck with me? Trust me when I say I'm truly grateful for him, but even I'm not blind to see that he belongs with the models or celebrities. I always told him he was too good for me but he always got mad and said it was the opposite. That I was the one that never truly saw herself. That thought was crazy but even he wouldn't be surprised if his face ended up on the cover of _People's Magazine, _at least I thought so_. _

He was humble and never saw himself that way. Looks to him were just an object and what mattered the most was what's inside a person. That was one thing I liked about him, he never showed off or had the I'm way better then you attitude. And every time I told him people were looking at him he would simply say I'm seeing things or that it was me they were probably looking at.

Surely, another thing I liked about him was that he was loyal and trustworthy meaning that he never would ditch a friend or exclude someone out. So if he was ever asked about his looks or to join a group of people, he would simply set the subject aside and pass it off.

For instance, when our families went to Hollywood together last year, he was asked by a really pretty high-end shopper, who probably was a model because she looked like one, to go with her to a celebrity party. He was honored of course but after looking down at me he asked "Can she come?" The snobby-icky girl didn't answer back and I took that as a no. "Then thanks for the offer but no" he simply said as he grabbed my hand and lead us towards the exit. As soon as the shop's door closed I paused and told him if he wanted to go he could, it wouldn't hurt my feeling. But like a noble friend he instead asked me if it were reversed would I blow him off? I knew the answer was no, but I wouldn't have ever gotten the chance to be asked by an unknown stranger just by my looks.

Forgetting that I was already in dream mode, I went back to my previous day dream vision. It wasn't hard to remember were we left off and why I wanted to remember that exact scene.

We were still eating our little picnic when suddenly he reached over and put a strand of my hair behind my ear. Face to face, he looked deep in my eyes then started to lean...and that's when I stopped fantasying. I never let it go past that point.

I shook my head and kept walking forward slowly step by step, letting the idea slip out of my mind. What was I thinking! I wasn't thinking. That's what I was able to say to myself. I thought I was over those kind of irrational thoughts, but I guessed I was wrong. Then another thought hit my mind. He gave me his thoughts and was awaiting for my answer today. He told me...that he liked me and would be pleased if I would be his girlfriend. I shuddered at the thought. He was only minutes away driving. I needed to give him an answer. But it hasn't been the first time he has asked that. It was the fifth time as I recalled and each time I made an excuse or let him down gently.

What should I say this time? The truth was I didn't know what to say. To me we were already closer then that but on the friendship scale. The only difference would be that he was able to hold my hand and ki... no I didn't want that. Or maybe I did. I didn't know. I wanted to be a psychic, to know what my answer was at least. I knew that no one would be shocked if I said either. But then I realized that maybe my day dream meant something, maybe I was suppose to say yes. As I tried to gather my thoughts the pain in my stomach became butterflies. I thought of the pros and cons. Did it really matter anymore?

So I decided why not. I will say yes this time. The quick decision made my stomach feel instantly better and I went walking back to my normal pace. I was proud that maybe this was what I needed. Maybe if I said yes the answer inside me would click and maybe it would be the right thing for me. I let the subject drop as my cell phone began to ring.

I looked at the caller ID and the butterflies came back with such a rush it hurt. Breathless I answered "Hello?" "Hey Sophie, I'm a be there in a sec, be ready." Even by just hearing his voice you could hear the eagerness and smile on his face. "Okay" was all I was able to answer in my dull, afraid voice. He hung up and from around the corner he honked.

I put on a smile and tried not to worry as I walked towards his blue with white racing striped Camaro . But he knew me all to well. "What's wrong?" he asked in deep husky voice as I entered the passenger seat and put my seat belt on. "Um. Nothing...yet" I grumbled. I wasn't one to bring uncomfortable subjects up and neither was he. I closed my door and he stepped on the petal. He looked at me for about a minute with eyes wide open then back to the street.

"No Zander?" he asked as he made the quickest observation possible. " No he prefers not to be early to school, I guess. Besides who wants to be seen in the same car with their older sister." I said, trying to make a joke of it. "I guess that makes sense. If you see it that way." he admitted with a chuckle. It was quite for a couple seconds and way too awkward.

"So..." he began to say but I cut him off. "Can I compare our classes to see which ones we have together?" He looked like he wanted to say more and responded a little slower then usual. "Um, sure. My schedule is in the cupboard." I grabbed it quickly and took mine out of my backpack. We had only two classes together, a little disappointing, but at least we had the same lunch.

We began to talk about the teachers we had in similar but clearly there was something else on his mind. I didn't want to bring it up but finally I said "Just spit it out, I know your dying to ask and that your trying to be brave or show your courage." I was just as nervous, or even more, then he was but he was going to ask sooner or later and I 'd rather it be between us and not at school. "So about yesterday... I was wondering what your answer would be?" I was in deep thought and was concentrating on my soon-to-be answer. " I don't want to put you under pressure, you have all the time you want, and I'll be waiting, I'm just wondering if I can get an answer today?" His voice was a little shaky and at the end he had to take a breathe. Ugh. Why oh why couldn't this be easy?

The stop light had just turn red as he stopped and looked at me with those mesmerizing eyes. I was locked by his gaze for a couple seconds and decided to turn slowly towards the window to look outside. "Um, after A LOT of thinking and other stuff... I've decided to.. Um..." I took a deep breath. Inhaled and exhaled. "I'll take your offer" I said so quickly and quietly that it came out as a whisper, and I wasn't sure he even heard me. I gave a daring glance at him but I tried not to see his face. He was casual and calm, like nothing was even said. But as I looked at his face I could see the smile that lit up his whole face and his eyes were glittering from pure joy. " Great" was all he could say.

I was so happy and embarrassed that I just did that. I had to tell myself that it was what I wanted. One half was screaming for joy and happiness, while the other was yelling at me for leading on both of us like that. I was being split like a reader from their books. But I went with the screaming for joy part of me. I _was_ happy and I began to smile at the thoughts of us together.

He turned into the school and still nothing was said. I was probably a brilliant shade of red from all the blushing I was making. I wasn't sure how he looked and I was so afraid to check. As he parked, he told me to wait until he opened the door for me, because he had something to give me. I was mortified and embarrassed but I waited and listened to him.

He went to the trunk, grabbed a little box and rushed to open my door to hand me my gift. I wasn't a fan of presents but at the moment I was speechless. "It's nothing really I just saw it and it reminded me of you. Happy Birthday!" He gave me a huge hug and handed me the box. " Um. I hope you didn't pay too much for it."

Then I remembered that I might have forgotten his gift on my desk. I bent to check my back pack and luckily it was there. I had sworn that I left it on the desk...but then I realized that I owed Zander big time. He knew me all to well because I did leave it their and he put it in my back pack.

"Wait...hears your present. Happy Birthday!" I shuffled the ball out of my back pack with one hand and in the other was my gift. The little box suddenly felt like a thousand pounds.

But before I could open my gift he was full of surprising joy and shock. " I can't believe it! Is this football really signed by THE Alex Smith! Oh My Gosh this is the best thing ever!" "I'm glad you like it and of course you know my Dad is best friends with his cousin." He was so happy that I didn't realize others were watching until I heard a cough. I made a quick memo on how much effort I put into his birthday gift. He didn't need to know how much it took for that football person to sign it but I wasn't going to let him know.

He was distracted for about a minute. But soon he was out of shock and back to serious. He looked at my every move and encouraged me to open it he even promised that I would like it. So now it was my turn to open my present.

I opened it slowly. But as I saw it, I opened it faster. It was beautiful. It was a silver necklace with the dangling heart that was outlined with diamonds and at the bottom of the silver, shining heart the diamond collected to make a rose. The heart was engraved with words I couldn't read. I guessed it was in Portuguese, since his mother spoke it and marveled at the work of art. Speechless, I was able to ask what the words meant. Quickly he responded " It says _Believe in the impossible, the Magical_ in Portuguese. I translate it because I knew you'd like it better. I know it's corny but you always make me think in different ways and I had to give it to you because it's exactly what you are. Plus your brother and I coordinated the gifts so you would be matching." I couldn't believe my ears, was he really saying that? It took me a second to get my brain to function.

I mouthed Oh My Gosh cause I couldn't find my vocal cords yet. "You like it?" he asked concerned, since I hadn't said anything in the last two minutes. I mouthed a big wow. Then I flung my arms around his waist and thanked him so many times. "I'm glad you liked it" he laughed. "How?... It's so amazing and so..." I left it trailed "I knew you would like it and I know how much you hate it when I spend too much money, so I asked my mom for a favor and thank gosh she owns a jewelry store or that would have cost a fortune" he said completely satisfied and put both of his arms around me, for I was still embracing him. Finally I pulled back " Can you put it on, please?" I gave him the box, turned around and lifted my hair. He was more then happy to, seeing that I was ecstatic for his gift.

As I put my hair back down, he again thanked me for his gift. I deliberately showed him my brother's gift and noted how perfectly both were. "Did Jewels tell you she paid a whole 5 dollars for the bracelet?" he laughed out. "How did you know?" I asked. "She mentioned it every five seconds you were out of hearing range." We laughed together and said her name as if we imagined the same scene about her.

I turned around, closed the door and gabbed my backpack. We stared to walk to class and he grabbed my hand. I wouldn't have noticed because it felt so natural but then some were deep inside me, there was something that didn't feel right, screaming at me that this was all wrong. I completely ignored it but it stayed their in its shadows as we entered the school grounds.

Everything seemed normal as we walked into the hall of Merrill F. West High. The design of the school was basic but in a good way. Everywhere you looked there was our mascot a wolf or our school colors, blue and gold. The school was big, and clean. The buildings all matched in architect and were easy to find since the new remodeling took place over the summer. Each big, blue classroom door was open waiting for the students to arrive. The school to me felt like a huge fish bowl. All the students gathered up in the center and the buildings felt like a huge circle around you. To others it felt like a prison, but I never saw it that way.

I decided to go and get my brother's schedule for him so he wouldn't have to wait in the huge line. I told PJ if he wanted, he could go to his friends but he refused to leave my side. So I dragged him along towards the student window line. It didn't help that everyone had their eyes locked on the way my hands were tangled with his. I quickly looked down and ignored the talking that was arousing. I was beginning to feel a little regret that I didn't wait to tell him yes after school. But I was distracted before I got into deep thought about it as Katia and Egan came up to us. Like us their arms were embraced, too. Together they gave me a happy birthday hug along with balloons and a box of my favorite Ghirardelli mint chocolates. Then turned to PJ to say happy birthday but instead of chocolates they gave him a football hat of some team I didn't know of.

Katia was my girl best friend and head cheerleader. She made me laugh and ALWAYS dressed amazing. I am proud to say that she is the reason I stayed in fashion. Like usual, she out dressed me by wearing a beautiful pink dress with leggings underneath it. She was tiny though and very slim but that never stopped her. The dress she wore brought out the pink in her cheeks since she was a pretty pale person, but she looked marvelous. Her dirty blonde curly hair was perfect and there was no hair out of place and her very pretty blue/green eyes looked excited and eager. She was the most perfect friend I could ask for but she wasn't as close as I was to PJ.

Egan on the other hand was the quarter back of the football team. (No shock that they were together.) He was the typical American boy. He as well had dirty blonde hair with bright blue eyes and because of his height I had to look up at him to see his face. Like most guys I felt like a doll next to him, but it wasn't their fault, I was just too short. He still had a baby face and braces but besides that he was really cute. I never thought of him in vain though because I knew that he and Katia were meant to be.

He was Philip Jakes's best friend that was a boy. Both of them when put together were dumb and dumber. It was the most entertaining thing yet stupidest things they did that made your day. Whether it was a food eating contest or seeing who could walk on their tippy toes all day, you never got bored of them.

Out of no where Egan began to be awestruck by the gift in P.J's hand. I didn't get boys and there football hormones. I just rolled my eyes and laughed when Egan asked a million questions at once. Soon though after a million and one questions were answered, Egan asked what P.J gave me and I was modeled my new matching necklace and bracelet. This is when Katia got excited and the Egan rolled his eyes.

They began to talk about the first home game coming up this Friday. Football was a sport I really didn't hate. I just wasn't that enjoying to me. The boys went on and I walked towards Katia. She as well only liked to cheer but not the game she was cheering for.

At first she asked about how my day and gifts were going since she loved my new accessories. But we fell silent to see if the boys were even listening to us. And they weren't so then we began to quiz each other with questions. "EXPLAIN, HOW, WHEN, WHERE?" we shouted at each other at the same time. It was only common sense that we were talking about our new boyfriends. "You first" I edged on.

She deliberated and defeated she spoke. "Well we talked all summer. Sorry about telling you this, I've told you every feeling I had every day and sorry for avoiding you this last week I just wanted to tell you in person what happened." I forgave her and asked her to go on. She was in deep thought and very shy at the moment as she began to tell me of her little adventure. "It was just Tuesday when we snuck out to go to the park to hang out. You know that I do this usually, so no shock there. It was dark and I guess around midnight. We had to use our phones for light. We walked and talked and I tripped purposely beside the swing. He helped me up, and set me on the swing then it happened. I looked down out of fake embarrassment and he tilted my chin up. And then boom bada bing, he kissed me!" I was so happy and gave the occasional aw but it didn't sound like a real story, it sounded more like a fairy tale. I was happy for her. They deserved each other. "After that things changed... actually he still hasn't asked me, but I guess he doesn't need to."

"Aw!" I said in a hushed voice. "Details.." I edged on. "Not really that was it." I wanted to hear more cause I knew that it was my turn next.

"No that was it. You know Sophie J. I've texted you almost everyday, so theirs nothing really much that you don't know about." It was true, I knew her well and she knew me but unlike her little adventure, mine only happened today so I guess it wasn't romantic like hers. I was thinking on how to explain but she was to eager to hear so finally she asked the question. "So...what about you and PJ I see that you've finally moved on up a higher scale?" I laughed and she encouraged me to spill the beans. "Its nothing much really... yesterday he just came off of practice and he came up to me with a sudden burst of confidence. Since I just got my schedule I wanted to compare but he quickly moved on to another subject before I could even talk. We got into his car and were on the way to Target, when all of a sudden he began talking about a relationship subject." She looked at me with gleaming eyes of interest and I turned to make sure the boys weren't eavesdropping and went on staring at the floor. " And then out of no where he said " Sophie...I think you already know this but I just want to see...if you wanted to take it further?" I knew what he meant but I didn't know my answer. So I acted dumb and asked "What do you mean?" I shuddered at the memory of yesterday. "I mean that I like you...a lot. And was wondering if you would give me the time of day?"

I heard Katia squeal and looked up. She made a couple more aws and commented on how romantic and old fashion it was. It reminded her of Shakespeare and encouraged me to go on. " Well, you know me, I'm not one that is comfortable with this subject...I was quite for a while and I guessed I looked sick because he asked what was wrong still waiting for his answer. Finally we reached Target and went in with out a word. I ordered and paid for the slushies but still hadn't said a word. Finally, as we sat down he apologized for bringing it up. I felt bad and told him it was fine to have a night's rest on it. He wasn't as happy after that but I guess I wouldn't be either if it was the other way around." I stopped around their and she seemed confused.

"So wait, have you answered or not cause I thought when we walked up to you guys..." I cut her thought off " That was yesterday, I haven't explained today." After we walked a few steps forward I began to analyze out loud to her the car ride this morning. " I really did give a lot of thought about it. I was torn between both answers. So finally it hit me that maybe I should say yes." I didn't want her to know what exactly I thought that made me say yes and as far as she knew it was my gut that told me to. "He picked me up as usual and again he was the one to bring up the subject and I told him... yes" I turned a faint pink and gave a smile on the last word.

"How cute! Aw!" I gave her a hush cause she that to loud. "Look at the color of your cheeks Sophie J. That's so adorable! You know I was beginning to wonder how long it would have taken you to realize that he is head over heels for you. And to think maybe you do have a heart after all.." she trailed off. I was shocked from her response. It took me a minute to come up with a coherent response. "First off he is not in love with me and yes believe it or not I do have a human beating heart. You know that I'm not a vampire." "You sure about that I think I'm seeing a fang and you've got a look of thirst in your eye.." she laughed. "We shall see if you live past tonight missy" I said back as a joke. She mocked a scared look on her face and decided to change the subject.

We were next in line so I remembered about our classes and sprang mine out the same time she did. We had 3 class together and the same lunch. She even pointed out that I had one class with Egan. I was happy because last year I had none with her. It was perfect. But before I took my turn at the student window I took a glance around and something was off.

"Why was everyone staring at the student window?" I kept looking around but nothing had caught my eye, just the plain mirror box (the student window) that was reflecting us in front of it. I kept searching for anything different but nothing seemed out of place. The Asians were in front of the school, to the right of them the Skaters were watching and doing moves on there skateboards. One of them fell and I laughed but I was still focused to find anything wrong. Their were some of the Football players next to some girls near the clock tower, to the right of them were the Emo looking kids in a little group. And then their was everyone else in their own little groups doing their own things. But again nothing wrong.

Finally I squinted and froze like a statue because it was then I noticed it wasn't the student window people were looking at, it was the office door. I finally found what I was looking for. The nice office lady had to say next to grab my attention. I stocked forward and like me Katia was speechless. I was just happy that the PJ and Egan, who were right next to us, didn't see the change in us. "I'm hear to pick up my brother's schedule." I said in a robotic voice, staring at the office lady. "For whom?" she asked politely. "Um, my brother's, Alexander Paz, please." "Sure give me a minute." She went off to a folder containing all of the freshman's schedules. I gave a quick glance to Katia and I had the same question she had. "Shake it off. Later" I said to her and we both snapped out of it as the nice office lady came back with two schedules in her hand. "Darling may I ask what is your brother's middle name is, there are two Alexander Paz's at this school?" "Yea no problem it's K'uk'ulkan." She looked at me with wide, gawking eyes, and I guessed that she thought I was pulling a prank. But as I stayed in placed, she turned back to the little papers and handed me my brother's schedule. I gave thanks and walked away as she waited for the next person in line to come.

"K'uk'ulkan?" Egan asked. Unlike Katia and PJ, I guess he didn't know where my origins originated from. "Yea, it's Mayan. I know it's strange but I have some Mayan blood in me. Not much, I think I might be like 25 percent or something like that." " That's really cool...but what exactly is Mayan?" I had to laugh because like most people, they had no idea who the Mayans were. "It's like the Aztecs, or Cherokees but a different type of Native, I guess you can say." He was pretty interested in this because he began to ask more questions and I answered happily as we walked along. "So what does K'uk...(we all laughed when he tried to pronounce it) your brother's middle name mean?"

We were next to the clock tower and came to a stop. As I began to explain, Katia became as interested as Egan because she knew I was part Mayan but she had no idea I knew the language. On the other hand Philip Jakes already knew this because when I spoke at home with my Dad he wouldn't talk to me unless I was speaking Mayan or Spanish. So he knew the story and meaning behind the name but seemed just as interested as the other two.

"K'uk'ulkan was known as the War Serpent. Its not exactly the original because its been translated into a Yucatán Mayan name. But its something to that effect." Katia and Egan thought it was awesome and asked if I could speak a little of it. I said sure why not. I turned to Philip Jakes and grabbed his hand because I felt something off in me. Cramps was all I could think of and I let it past.

"What would you like to know?" I asked them. "How about numbers 1-5?" asked Katia. That was far to easy of a question for me. "Hun, Ka'a, Óox, Kan, and Ho." "Awesome!" Egan responded. It felt odd to be the spotlight so I quickly mentioned that PJ knew a little to. "Really?" Katia eye balled us as if she doubted what I had said, didn't believe it, or because she was dying to torture me.

So I looked at her seriously and she only encouraged me to speak. So I decided to prove it tp them by giving PJ a statement that he needed to respond to. "Hace Cele." I asked in a giggle. "You must be crazy, it's not cold at all." he laughed as the twine of our finger got stronger.

It hit me then. The pain within my stomach from earlier this morning exploded inside me and I realized that it was no longer a cramp. I was the worst pain I've ever felt. It was like someone was holding my stomach in their hands and was trying to rip it out, leaving a huge empty space inside me where my organ belonged. Quickly I grabbed my stomach, as if it would help me, and went down on one knee. I was gasping and slowly everything became a blur. I was trying to focus on not fainting and the panicked voice of Philip Jakes and my friends. It hurt so much and suddenly it felt like I was lifted into the air. I quickly realized that PJ must have been picked me up. Things were starting to slip away and I couldn't speak as though my mouth wasn't connected to my brain. I heard Katia scream and worried voices starting to surround me. Most people in my situation would probably panic, but instead I was in to much pain to even care. I wanted the pain to go away so badly I wished death upon me. At least it sounded less painful. I heard sounds that didn't sound normal, but one caught my ear. A pitch that was so high and painful, that I tried to touch my ears to see if they were bleeding. And again my body felt disconnected from my brain. It was then everything turned into chaos. And I was right smack in the middle of it, where there was no possible way to escape.

I began wondering when the flashbacks of my life would hit me. At least that's what I heard happens when you're about to die. Slowly I began saying farewell to all the things I would miss. After every word I had to flinch but I kept going on anyways. Bye mom and dad, I love you and I'm going to miss you. Bye Zander and Juli...

Out of no where everything became silent and there was no more chaos. I was sure I was dead until I heard one, single voice. I didn't know who it belonged to but in smooth and calming way it told me that everything was okay and I needed to control myself. I answered back, pleading for this pain to come to an end. I heard a sound of great sorrow, like a sob or gasp, but the voice kept telling me to relax and calm myself down.

How can I calm myself down? What an irrational thought! I wasn't controlling or asking for this...this PAIN? I waited for an answer or reply but all I heard was complete nothingness. The nothingness felt worse then the chaos. At least with the chaos I knew I was still alive.

I thought of anything that would help. Surely enough, my mind came up blank. So I tried to remember what people did when they needed to calm down. The light bulb turned on in a flash and I quickly began to count backwards from 100. One hundred, ninety-nine, ninety-eig-... The counting didn't ease the pain one bit. I needed something else to think about to keep me from going insane.

Suddenly, I remembered being questioned on a Voltaire reading during my English class last year. I had no idea on how it was relevant to the situation at hand but I didn't want the thought to go away so I went along with it.

I precisely remembered being called upon for the answer and not knowing what to say. The question was "Do you believe if we are thinking then we are living?" or something to that effect. Before this agony, this pain, I would have never truly understood the answer. But from this experience, I knew the answer with out even trying to think about. The answer would be yes. Yes to think in one's mind is to know that there is something causing that thought, therefore you must be intact with your brain, and if your brain is functioning you must be alive to think at all.

I understood after coming up with the answer why I remembered that exact thought and no other. I remembered it because I was being proved that I was still alive and thinking. How stupid of me I said to myself.

For what seemed like eternity, I felt the tips of my fingers again. I began to wiggle my nose and toes. I felt my mouth muscles lifting up into a smile. I was returning back to my body. The sensation of pain came back and I was thrilled. It wasn't as painful as before and I was truly grateful for that.

This time the pain came with the voice I heard earlier in the nothingness. It came now as the only thing I could hear. It was a beautiful and exquisite voice that I was proud to hear. It said in a mysterious yet still smoothing voice "It will be over soon and we'll explain what happened, when the time is right. For know go back and speak nothing of this." I tried to hear more but it was gone and I knew it wasn't coming back. I began to think what the voice meant. It sounded like Gibberish to me. But I didn't care at the moment cause other thoughts were being crossed my mind

As I began to feel my body again, something hit my as though I was being pushed up against a brick wall to see who was stronger. Me or the wall. I was completely confounded and kept my mouth shut afraid I was going to scream from the pain that was beginning to form. I couldn't believe their was more pain then what I was experiencing minutes-seconds ago but I was wrong. I wasn't sure how long everything lasted.

The last 5 seconds felt like I was being tortured by the devil himself. It felt as though I was being whipped all over my body at the same time, being struck by burning torches and hot knives, and every where along my body my skin was being ripped apart. Finally a tremor went down my spine and I felt a new uncontrollable powerful part break lose. I didn't now what the power was but I guessed it was the power of surviving. The power of life. Before I woke up (at least I thought I was asleep) I made a vow that this would never be spoken of, ever.

I took a huge breath of air and then I was fine. I blinked rapidly for a minute and was able to control every one of my senses and felt back to normal. "What happened?" I asked in a new bewildered voice. "I think you fainted. It scarred that crap out of me. You were out for 2 minutes." PJ responded as he was walking with me in his arms. He seemed relived that my mind was connected to my body again.

Two minutes! That was it! I could have sworn against my own life that it felt like an eternity or at least more then ten hours! Never in my life have I fainted but that made sense, compared to my idea of being dragged to hell. I was afraid at first that maybe I didn't faint but my mind was past that idea. I began to check that I was fine. I touched my face, my arms, and my stomach. Everything was as fine as it was before the accident.

I heard Egan and Katia murmur right behind us and they were walking... I noticed at that moment that I was being carried to a certain destination I did not know of yet. At first I didn't now what to say but soon enough, with enough acid in voice I said- no demanded "What? Where are you taking me? Put me down!" I didn't like it when I was held like this or not knowing where I was being taken. "No I'm taking you to the nurse's office. I don't know if you know but you just totally passed out." "No! Your not." I didn't care if I was hit by the moon or a brick, I didn't want to go there. I was furious, outraged. The first day of school and already I was in the nurse's office. Did I just set a new, personal record? No! I wasn't going to allow it, at least not today, or ever.

"Then give me a great explanation on why you fainted or on why I shouldn't take you to the nurse's office! I would love to hear one." PJ said through his teeth. His pace didn't slow down and he knew that I had no comment or answer to his question. "That what I thought" he said with an evil chuckle but still their was no sign of relief what so ever.

Even though he was right, I squirmed around trying to release myself from his grip but he had his arms locked around me. I felt uncomfortable being forcibly so close to him. I told myself if I was going to get this close that was going to be my decision. I twitched at the thought and kept squirming.

I knew I wasn't the lightest person in the world but he made it seem effortless, breaking no sweat as I moved around in his arms. He made carrying a 115 pound girl look easy. I gave up and started again on self examination. As I began to shake my head I felt a headache and something in my pocket began to vibrate.

I reached for my phone and saw it was Zander calling me. "Hi?" I answered quickly. "Did you grab my schedule?" he asked. "Yea I'll..." Philip Jakes looked down at me and then I put my finger on the speaker so Zander wouldn't hear. " PJ, he needs his schedule, let me give it to him. I'm fine, I promise." He looked down at me and considered it for a second. He called Katia over. He asked for Zander's for schedule. I knew that he was going to give it to her and that no doubt I was going to the nurse's office whether I liked it or not. "Katia can you and Egan meet Zander at the breeze way and give him his schedule? I want to make sure Sophie gets to the Nurse." he asked in a too persuasive voice and she understood without a complaint. I pouted. "Sure no problem."

She took it from my hands as I pulled it out. After that they didn't say another word and I told Zander to meet Katia and that she had his schedule. Zander questioned me but I told him that it was nothing and that I had to go. I didn't want him to get all worked up and panicked. But he didn't let it past and asked what my problem was. I ignored him and I gave him a good luck. He was going to need it and then I shut my phone with out hearing his response. I put the phone back in my pocket. It began to vibrate again but I let it ring without giving it a recognition that it was even their.

I could see the office from hear and started to get panicked. I tried to avoid that place as Demetrius tried to avoid Helena. I argued and fought but each time I said something Philip Jakes would drop it and let his grip on my get tighter.

Finally I was put down on one of the hospital beds they had in the little cramped up room in the office. I decide to give PJ the cold shoulder and that I wasn't going to answer any questions that were directed towards me. The nurse came rushing in asking what was wrong. I didn't respond so PJ did. "I'm not sure but I think she fainted. One moment she was laughing, then all of a sudden she closed her eyes and fell to the ground on one knee. I rushed to pick her up before she completely fell to the ground. He grimaced and shuddered at the thought and I didn't realize what others saw. I was just experiencing it, not seeing it in person. At that point I felt guilty, I must have really scarred him.

When I thought he was done explaining he went on. "Then the weirdest thing happened as I set her on one of my knees trying to get my hold on her for the first minute or so. She wasn't exactly wearing a complete blank look on her face, instead she looked like she was merely sleeping having a dream. Maybe she was possibly in a dream mode, at least that's what I told myself. She even made little incoherent sounds, and her eyes moved under her eye lids like she was really in a dream mode . Finally she made a weird gasp and went totally limp and didn't move anymore. At that second, I hurled her up and everyone began to freak out. I rushed over hear as soon as I could."

I was terrified at what I did but I didn't exactly remember saying anything or even gasping. Did that really happen? To me that never happened. I tried to look apologetic at him as the nurse put the flash light up to my eye and asked what hurt. I looked at her face and I knew she thought I was crazy. She began to poke me in the arm and I flinched away from the soreness. She hit my knee and again I flinched away in soreness.

I was beginning to feel sore all over the place. But I didn't tell her that. She said I must have fainted from the lack of sugar and handed me a lollipop. I didn't dare give a slight glimpse to PJ as she went on with her tests and mindless questions.

After a few minutes of doing ridiculous tests and telling her how many fingers she held up, she told me she needed to do some paperwork and was going to call my parents. I screamed out "NO!" loud enough that everyone in the office froze before returning back to their business. "Please I beg you not to" I pleaded. "I'm fine. See." I jumped of the bed and slowly turned in a circle to prove I was. "I'll do anything. Just please don't. I'll even do the drunk test. Please don't."

It's not that I didn't want them to know I just knew what would happened if they found out. My mom would freak out, call me her little baby and then I would be taken to the hospital knowing her. And if it was my dad, oh gosh, I would be asked a million and one questions on what happened, asked if I alright and then go to the hospital even if I said I was fine.

I began to panic and begged for her not to do call. She must have seen the fear in me and tried to cool me down by saying " Well by the way you're describing it, nothing major happened. I just think you needed a little bit of sugar in you. Did you eat this morning?" I deliberated on whether to tell the truth but I ended up lying "The truth is I didn't. I was really nervous coming back to school." "Okay, I think you have learned your lesson on how important it is to eat breakfast. But I'm not sure if you're still okay to leave." she looked around in the drawers and pulled out a candy bar for me to eat.

"Here, I think this will make you feel better. At least chocolate always makes me feel better." she said "Erika can you please meet with principal Santiago, he is asking for you?" called an office lady from the intercom though we were less then 30 feet away.

The nurse, Erika rolled her eyes and began stepping towards the door. "Okay, I'm going to go talk to Santiago then get your paper work but once I get back if you still seem fine I'll let you go if you promise me that you'll come during lunch and after school to make sure your fine." "Oh. I promise I'll come in between classes to make sure I am." She laughed and turned to look at the clock then at PJ "You may go now. She is safe with me and classes have already started." I answered before he could "Even though I'm completely fine I need for him to stay. I…um…love him. Can he please stay, he was caring enough to helped me get her-?" I said it out of instinct but then I realized what I had said and I froze before completing the word here.

His mouthed popped wide open and his eyes bulged out of his skull. I was able to hold in the giggle since my body seemed stiffened. "Teenage love. Hm. Seen it before. Fine he can stay but make sure she eats the candy bar and make her drink some orange juice from the fridge over their. The o.j bottles are on the top shelf, I think. I'll be back in ten or so" the nurse said as she left. PJ barely whispered "okay" But she left the room before he evened answered.

I let PJ gawk at me for a few more seconds while I tried to make an explanation for why I had just said that. It was one of those I-didn't-think-before-I-said-it moments. Slowly I went to the door and closed it. I didn't' want the office people to hear our conversation. He still looked at me as if he just witnessed a murder. I was amused and then sadden. I didn't realize that he didn't feel that way at all in the slightest. At least that's what I got from his appearance. I knew Katia was worng that he was head over heels for me. And even though it was a joke deep down inside I wanted him to be happy shinning in with pure joy just because I said those words. But no instead he looked frozen and shocked. Typical male response.

Sadly, I looked down and apologized. "I'm sorry I scared you like that. I knew the Nurse would have forced you to go and I couldn't stand being alone in hear. I only said that so you could stay. You know I didn't mean it." I tried to say playfully but it came out as extremely panicked.

He still looked frozen and finally moved. He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around me. "No it's not that. I don't care that you didn't mean it because I know you said it for that reason. Sophie I just thought you were about to die or something. I know that you would never say those words unless, one: you were about to die, or two: because you really meant it. I'm just shocked right now." he said in a slow voice. "oh" was all I could say. I tucked my head under his chin so he couldn't see my face.

It was quite for a couple seconds and that's when I decided to let him know the truth . Breaking the silence I rumbled on "PJ something happened but I don't know what. And I'm scared and I'm sorry I didn't know what was happening. I just don't know what to do. I feel like there is something happening to me and I just don't realize it yet. I think I'm sick or something but I don't think this thing I have is curable. I just have a feeling that this is only the beginning."

PJ didn't respond quickly and then I felt some dampness on my cheeks. I didn't understand why I was letting a few tears out and I was mad that my emotions were going against me right now. Finally PJ pulled back a little and noticed the tears escaping my eyes. But I didn't dare to look at him, I was to afraid he would panic as much as I was. Finally he spoke "Sophie J. look at me." I looked up and he raised one of his hands from around my waist to wipe away the tears. " Calm down, I won't let anything happen to you I promise. You're going to be fine . You just fainted for the first time in your life. It's okay to be freaking out. Please just tell me what you want me to do to help you feel better"

I began to slowly calm down and leaned back under his chin so he couldn't see any more emotion I felt like I was going to display. I hadn't notice earlier but I was slightly trembling and my heart felt like it was going a million miles an hour. I was totally freaking out. "I don't know how you can help but thanks PJ. You have no idea how much I thank you for everything you do for me. I would never forget how much you've helped me ". I didn't get an answer from him, instead he kept me their and started brushing the tips of my hair slightly. After about a minute he kept whispering "it's okay. It's no problem at all, just calm down.".

Weirdly enough, I stopped trembling and took deep breathes. His hands running through my hair calmed me down enough till I began counting his heart beats and letting my heart relax.

But still their was something in the back of my mind that wanted to ruin this moment. It was the opposite side of my inner soul that was yelling at me to stop this nonsense. To back away and go back to avoiding what I've been trying to avoid all along. But even though it was yelling at me I made it a distant hum and didn't pay attention to it.

After a few minutes past, he dropped his hands from my waist and grabbed my hand so he could lead me towards the bed. "Thanks, and sorry for freaking out. I don't know how you always calm me down but you always know how to." I said. Then all of a sudden I felt my body weaken and I had to lean into him so I wouldn't have fallen.

"Sophie are you okay? Do you want me to grab you?" he quickly said holding most of me already. "Just put me on the bed please." I said before my legs gave out. He let go of my hand, wrapped his arms around my waist and hoisted me up into his arms. "Have you been lifting weights or what?" I said jokingly. He cracked a smile and put me down gently. "Well recently I've been having to carry this girl. And man she weighs A LOT." he snuffed out as he went towards the fridge to get my o.j.

"Are you calling me fat?" I answered as I grabbed the o.j from him. "Yup cause I think you're the fattest person I know. You're like Raspuisha from the movie Norbit." he said mockingly as he sat down next to me. I rolled my eyes and said "That not what he said….." He laughed so loud I told him to stop before people noticed it was us. "Good one Sophie J. I know guys love to say "That's what she said" but I haven't heard that one yet." "Well you know me I'm full of surprises." I muffed out.

I took a sip of my o.j and noticed he was staring at me. "What?" I touched my face out of instinct "Do I have something on my face?" I asked. "No, you don't." he said as he blushed and looked away.

I was going to question him but instead asked him a more important question. "Okay, so PJ I need you to do the most important thing I've ever asked from you. Can you please not tell the nurse? I'm not 100% okay but pretty please? As soon as were out you can take me home or whatever but I don't want to go to the hospital. At least not like this" I began to say but he stopped me before I could say more. "Sophie I promise not to, that is your decision not mine."

"I owe you for the rest of my life. Thanks so much. I'll do anything and I mean anything you want me to do" I said relieved. "And I just might hold you up on that offer." Philip Jakes said thoughtfully.

Slowly I began to nibble on the chocolate bar when out of no where my hand let it go of it. As though it was planned, I had a quick vision of what me and Jianna were looking at earlier from the student window. I don't know why I saw the two mysterious, beautiful twins I've never seen in my life in my vision but I didn't really think about it because all they did was look my way and then they disappeared.

As the vision went away I realized that PJ was grabbing my shoulders and was calling out "Sophie. Sophie!".

"Stop, you'll draw attention" I snapped at him once I realized he was yelling my name. "Sophie I'm so sorry but I'm going to go get the nurse you just totally blanked out." he said as he steadied me. "No! PJ no please I'll do anything please. Plus you promised-" but he didn't need to get her because the door knob was already turning.

"I've got your record right here. You're Sophia Juliet. Hm… you seem to have no problems at all. How are you feeling?" she said looking through a couple of papers from her clipboard. I stood up immediately, shoved PJ a little to the side and answered "Fine" as I drank some o.j.

"You are free to go as soon as I get you to sign this right here. Oh and again you must visit me at lunch and after school or go home if you feel slightly off." she said. "I promise" I looked at PJ and he looked slightly mad.

The nurse did the same. "Is something wrong here?". "No" he edged trying to make a point to me "I just hate to think my honey poo isn't feeling alright." he said sarcastically. I gave him the evil "aw it's okay. I'm fine. Nothing is wrong, babie pie." I said in a sarcastic happy voice.

"Okay way to much info, please save that stuff for when I leave." she said. I signed the papers and gave the nurse the clipboard back. She smiled warmly towards me and said goodbye slightly closing the door on her way out.

"What the hay stack was that?" my voice was full of pure acid once she was gone. "Well if you're going to put on a show so am I." he said in a matter of fact tone. I let I drop and asked "PJ I'm sorry but there are certain things I can't stand and going to the hospital is one of them. Please can we just leave?" he looked around and then completely closed the door. "Not yet. I have to tell you what really happened."

"What do you mean _what really happened_?" I asked. "Well Sophie, what I told the nurse was mostly true but there were details I did forget to mention…" "Like what?" I asked honestly curious. He seemed split on what to say or rather he was evaluating on what would scare me or not. "Just spit it out"

"Okay but not here. Let's go to my car since it's pointless to go to 1st period anyway." I was scared now since he didn't flat out tell me so I responded with a string no. "Do you trust me.?" he asked. I looked up into his eyes to see if I could but instead I stayed in a trance looking into his eyes of wonders. After a couple of seconds I quickly said "of course, I trust you with my life" to brake the trance. "Then were going to my car." PJ said as he grabbed my hand and opened the door.

Chapter 2 

So Much Things Never Said.

"Declarations of love amuse me. Especially when unrequited."

Cassandra Clare, _City of Bones._

"PJ I think you can stop being so preoccupied were past the gate and almost towards the parking lot" I finally said breaking the silence since we had left the office. "SH! I don't want to get caught by Rick the security guard." PJ said as we reached behind a car. I felt like I was a spy or government agent trying to escape toward the parking lot. I laughed internally and all PJ did was look at me crazy.

Suddenly pushed me behind the first car closest to us, which was a huge dodge ram, and covered my mouth before I could ask him why. "Sophie were safe but I want you to check those two people across the parking lot row and tell me if you know who they are." He uncovered my mouth slowly making sure his hand was close enough to cover it just in case I was going to scream at him.

Slowly I rows up to squat and peeked threw the windows and froze. It was _them._ I didn't know how I knew it was _them_ that fast but I felt it deep down inside. It was the _twins _Katia and I(plus half the school) had been staring at earlier.

We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly. _- Sam Keen, from To Love and Be Loved_

"In the end, it's not going to matter how many breaths you took, but how many moments took your breath away" _- shing xiong_

"At the wheel sat a young man, his hair blown back by the wind. In the blaze of the evening light he looked, not a man, but a young God, a Hero God out of some Northern Saga."- Agatha Christie, _And Then There Were None_

"Men... must have corrupted nature a little, for they were not born wolves, and they have become wolves. God did not give them twenty-four-pounder cannons or bayonets, and they have made bayonets and cannons to destroy each other."- Voltaire, _Candide_, Chapter 4

_My Lesson_

I never dreamed of the day when life became basic again. Where love was simple and everyone was in harmony. You flowed with the bads and were grateful for the goods. But yet it all seems to come to an end. Nothing is truly peaceful and nothing is in perfect balance anymore. We all have to remember that we can't fix what we've have done and no matter what has happened we still have move on. Your choices determine your path and your outcomes determine who you are. We've all dwelled on the past and have been scared for the future. Sometimes we can't dream and we don't know how to feel or act. But every single person in this world puts on a show for everyone to see because we don't want to be broken on what's hiding on the inside of us. When life got bad and I thought the world was at end (at least for me) I came to understand that life is full of surprises and sometimes you have to be grateful for what you have. For anything can be changed in a matter of seconds. I have realized today that the only thing that is certain about our future is uncertainty. I'm also ready for what's coming, because I have embraced who I really am. I know now that life wont be basic again but who knew my life would actually have a purpose. Because when I least expected something to happen, it happened. I believe now in the impossible and that there is much more to know. And that sometimes having your dreams not come true makes you realize maybe it wasn't suppose to or maybe their was more to the dream then you knew possible.

Katia stopped talking and started to notice something was wrong. "Jewels are you okay?" And when I didn't answer "Julianna what's wrong? Please answer me!" she asked shouting and panicky. There weren't any words to explain what I was seeing. And I knew she was getting mad cause she pronounced my full name. So I didn't response to her question immediately , I just pointed the direction I was frozen at. Following my gaze she looked at the student window and all I saw was a question in her face expression as I looked at her for the first time in 5 minutes. That's when I noticed "them". A girl and a boy to be exact, that were twins but not normal twins. I couldn't help but stare at them. Its like I've seen them before but I had no idea who they were. I was in my own little world trying to pin point them but everything I thought of was blank. Katia wasn't shocked and went on pretending I was listening. I guess she really needed to let something off her chest. So I nodded and said "uhuh" to not hurt her feelings. Thank gosh our little group got bigger as school was soon to start. Katia needed more attention than what I was giving her. I still don't understand how she can ever stand having a friend like me but every time I asked her she would get mad.

All of a sudden Katia shook me violently and told me I was going to be late for class if I didn't get a move on it. Lets say I was so focused on "them" I didn't even here the bell ring, but I trusted her so I waved goodbye and went towards gym class.

But as I looked back to see "them" one last time before school started and to have an image in my mind, they were gone. So I walked , actually started to run towards gym class. But of course like anything else that happens to me, I tripped, rather fell hard on the ground. All my books fell out of my hands so I checked if I was okay then started to pick them up, slowly. A second later I noticed a pair of pink Roxy shoes and nice, clean, white Nike shoes. As I looked from their feet to their knees I guessed who they were. Out of embarrassment I ducked my head to the floor trying not to drop everything I was holding. That's when "he" bent on one knee and started to helping me pick up my books. Handing me my books he asked "excuse me are you okay, you kind of took a nasty fall'. "sadly I'm kind of use to this and thanks but I'm fine" I mumbled back, turning a bright red. I noticed he had a firm, husky voice, I would try to remember for future thoughts. But I didn't want them to go so all I could say was " have I met you before?" The girl finally had her chance to speak and she replied in her firm but yet soft and gentle voice" no were new students here. My name is Claire Aubrey Antony and this is my brother Cevin Blake Antony." Cevin looked at her critically. Then she immediately answered as though she knew what he was thinking." Oh sorry about the whole name thing , I just like to be called Claire Aubrey." "And I just like Cevin with a C, if that's okay with you?" he said. I nodded and he smiled back.

For that brief second, I was speechless. Though they were twins with perfect identical faces they were different. I decided to examine the girl first. The girl, Claire, was a perfect sweet beautiful human angel. She was carved to perfection. She wasn't to tall or to short, nor was she to skinny or to fat. Actually she seemed rather good in shape, like her body was meant for swim suite modeling. Her hair was a beautiful shade of reddish brown with long curls that match perfect with her tan skin. She dressed like a preppie skater yet she stood out from every other girl. I can say it was her beauty but that doesn't describe anything I saw. I shortly decided to look at the boy. Cevin , was absolutely flawless just like his sister. But his hair was a nice clean cut skater look. It was a dark brown that looked black if the sun wasn't shining. I searched for their face expression but I didn't dare to look directly into their eyes. I was truly in shock, never did I imagine tat this kind of beauty existed.

But before I could finish introducing myself my boy best friend Tyler tapped me on the back and scared me. So of course I said" Hi I'm Julianna Magia Paz, Jewels or Julia which ever one you like (little scream/yipee), oh and this is Tyler. "Nice to meet you" Claire Aubrey giggled and I felt like I had turn red, once again. But then Cevin asked " Nice little scream or Yipee but can you help us. Were not exactly sure where to go?" Tyler and I didn't deny helping them at all. Moments later Claire Aubrey and Tyler found out they had art together and were off leaving me and Cevin alone. He couldn't find his schedule so he put his black Jansport backpack on the floor and started searching intensively.

This time I examined him more carefully than before. His clothes were perfectly balanced on him to show he had a flawless body. Though he was only wearing a new, clean, blue, button up, striped shirt and a pair of faded denim jeans, he looked as muscular a male model wished to be. As I moved to back to his face I noticed he was wearing a thin yarn necklace( hidden under his shirt) with a gem that matched with something , but what? Then he looked back up at me and I saw immediately what the gem matched, his eyes. Now hyperventilating or dazzled as some people would say, I reached for his schedule and told him we had gym together. So we walked to gym, already 5 minutes late, and got excused from the teacher because he was the new student and I was helping him around.

But as I showed Cevin where to be when the ball rang, it didn't help that every girl was dwelling over him and probably planning plots on how to destroy me. He asked me questions that were basic like teachers and what other classes we had together. That's when I noticed we had 4 out of 6 classes together. I was actually thrilled to find that out and he seemed relieved. But it was weird on how many girls were trying to flirt or at least talk to him yet all his focused stayed on me. I was curious but trust me I didn't oppose or complain about it. But when we had to go in the locker rooms to change I noticed the pain in my stomach was gone but my heart was accelerating to fast. I caught my breathe and then started to worry.

Moments later Tiffany and Maria came to ambush me. Asking everything that had happened in the last 10 minutes. And I told them some things but not everything. Like the feelings I was starting to get, I definitely left out. They kept rambling about it so I tried to switch the topic."Um...Why are you girls wearing Athletics jerseys. They laughed and answered " uh... maybe cause they won last night. I thought my distraction had worked but they knew me to well and ignored my comment and went back to fifty-thousand questions.

After feeling like I was on jeopardy we went outside. As we walked out to the black top, he was getting out of the lockers as well. They knew I wanted to go so they let me, but before I left Tiffany said " we need a code name for him". Maria thought and said "why not shirt-less boy I mean man wonder." I laughed and didn't question on why she thought of that. I just left them laughing and as I got closer to Cevin I felt my heart racing, again.

**Chapter 2**

**Second Place?**

As I approached he smiled and I began to blush, again. I didn't want to be nosey so I just asked "how was it like in the boy's locker room?" He laughed "noisy and funny" he said. Then our teacher came and we started to stretch. I didn't want to brag but I told him that I was sorry if I ditched him during the mile. I kinda like to run fast and usually I came in first. And all he did was look at me critically and laughed sarcastically. So out of my competitiveness and challenge that he brought, I was going to run my fastest. "Poor sucker" I thought. I just answered "huh we'll see how fast the new kid is". And he answered "we'll see how much competition this school brings."

As soon as Mr. Lawrence blew the whistle I noticed a guy running past me. And guess who that guy was? I caught up with him but as easily he past me before he did it again till we were done. Trying to catch my breathe he stood next to me breathing evenly as though he hadn't just ran."so my little graceful tripper likes to race, we will see how long it takes for you to finally catch up."

Again I was in shock. I really didn't know how to feel at the moment. I just kept telling myself "he's just an ordinary guy and shouldn't be treated any different then any other guy." But of course my heart didn't agree and I was hyperventilating when he said "MY little graceful tripper."For the first time in my life I was self-conscious. And wearing PE clothes didn't help. But I made the best of it.

I was trying to come up with a good catch phrase because I like to make a joke here and there, but then all of a sudden he jerked his head as though someone had been calling him. With-out another word he went towards the lockers, leaving me alone and completely dumbfounded.

It took about a minute for my friends to come in. Drew and Adrian came straight towards me busting up with laughter, while the faces were poring with sweat and bright red. Knowing them they were probably making jokes and soon ill be laughing with them. But this next comment really didn't make me laugh. "So I see your knew little boyfriend left yea, huh?"said Drew. And of course Adrian had to comment "he's definitely a keeper, huh Jewels ?" I stared at them intensely and they knew that they needed to be quite or I'll get mad. But then again when I get mad I'm still calm compared to others. So I just said " huh like that matters. You sissies better start running faster or ill show everyone what you 2 looked like when u fell asleep last Halloween." Both shivered at the memory that taunted them for the rest of their lives. Never have Katia or I pulled off a better prank.

To prove my point that I was completely serious, I just said " huh I wonder how the school react with 2 boys that have make-up on and are having a pillow fight."At that point they were red with anger. And just left saying "never again should we mention that and what's with her today. Never has she gone so protective." I ignored them and turn to Maria and Tiffany who had just finished. Both of their breathes were calm because they never ran the mile. I always asked why but they didn't want to mess up their hair or make-up was their response. Tiffany seemed sad and so I asked "why?" She responded all to quickly. "Man we were hoping to meet shirt-less man wonder. Where is he?"

To be truthful I said " I really don't know. He just left without a word". I heard the sadness in my own voice and Tiffany changed the subject. That's one thing I liked about her. She knew when to switch subjects, sometimes. But before anyone said anything, Maria looked at me and said " don't worry easy come and easy go." I guess I must have had a thought-full look when they were talking but again I zoned out and concentrated. But she caught me off guard so I pretended to let it drop and actually paid-attention.

I was constantly looking around the basket ball courts but no sign that Cevin was coming back. I let out a quick sigh and went into the locker room to go ands get changed

But before the final bell had rung I looked at the boys locker room, for one last time, and their was no sign of Cevin anywhere. I looked down a little disappointed and waited for the next bell to ring

During passing period I meet up with Katia and Tyler. Tyler told me that I had the next two periods with Claire Aubrey but she disappeared half way through class. "Weird that they both disappeared." Katia had pointed out. Tyler's class was on the other side of campus so he left early because he wanted to make sure he wasn't late again. But as he turned he told me "Claire Aubrey was really interested in you. She wouldn't stop asking questions." I flushed with red because knowing him he told the truth in a funny way to make her giggle, but before I could ask what exactly he meant by that, he was gone. Katia was observing me in weird way. "What?" I asked rudely but then apologized.'" Why do you all of a sudden care what people think. I've known you for a long time and you have never acted like this..." she left her sentence trailed and was deep into thought. "Um, cause their new and I don't want them to think I am a freak". She noticed the tone in my voice." That's a lame excuse. Nice try but I think I know what's going on. You actually like them... wait you like the boy!" she said a little to loud. I pulled her a side and told her everything that happened when she left me in the morning. She knew me all to well and she knew when I was lying or cutting out details.

"Wow I've never thought this day was coming." she said proudly. "What day?' I asked confused." The day you finally start to show your love emotions." "huh! your funny he is just a boy, why should he be any different." she honestly knew what to say." I don't know but there is a little sparkle in you eye that I've never seen before". I laughed " sparkle, huh, if there is can you please get it out?" she laughed "No! But I like it and well since I got the next 2 periods with you, we'll see how good these little twins are. Or at least Claire Aubrey. Maybe I can work my magic to figure them out."" Um, girl you don't want to scare her, yea most people laugh at the idea you have magic." I reminded her."well I'm sorry people don't believe me. But sadly you do cause I was right last time. Don't you remember, what I predicted and felt came true." she said very confident. I knew she was right I believe that she possed "magical" powers but yet I doubted they were real. Though she was dead on about Darryl only talking to me because he needed a good grade on a project, I just thought she found out from an alibi and came to warn me. The bell had rung for second period and I knew that she had defeated me. So we were off to class with out another word.

**Chapter 3**

**I Should Have Seen This Coming.**

Of course when we got to class Claire Aubrey was sitting in the seat next to mine. Katia , again edge me on to go talk to her. So as I walked to my seat she smiled and my self esteem went down. "How was I suppose to sit next the prettiest thing I've ever seen? How do I even start a conversation with her?" I asked myself mentally. But she answered that for me. "Um, sorry if you don't mind, I asked the teacher to seat me here cause you were the only person I knew on the seating chart." "No I don't mind at all, actually I am pleased to be next to you." I said with the attention of being funny. It worked she laughed."Now don't take all the credit, your majesty, you are rather nice to be sat next to." she said in an English accent. We both laughed at our silliness.

Class started and we both turned our attention to the teacher. Actually she did, my mind was to busy for me to focus. I thought to myself "wow its like deja vu. I've seen this girl before and her brother. Maybe I'm crazy?" I heard a giggle come out of her and she whispered "Maybe". I didn't want to look at her afraid that I was gonna look at her like I was psycho. So I started to take notes but then it hit me. What did she say maybe to? Was it to the questions in my head, I didn't say them out loud, or did I? After a second of thinking I admitted I was crazy. And started on the lab the teacher assigned us.

Through out the whole lab we talked about our personal lives. They weren't hard questions to answer, I'll admit, but Tyler was right, she was actually interested in me. Not that I was anything special but on the back of my mind I wondered why me? I wasn't exactly the most popular person hear, I actually wasn't a known person to people either than my friends. And I kinda liked it but deep down I wanted to be different. Every moment I spent with her I felt like a different person, more radiant. Its like she was opening a new person. I felt the sudden urge in my gut like something was going to happen, like I finally opened a trap door and she was the key. I knew at that moment she wasn't normal, she was unbelievable.

After we were done with the lab we were allowed some free time. Katia came to us a soon as she could. I introduced them but something went hay- wired when they shook each others hand. Katia said "ouch" and Claire Aubrey said " cool and finally." Katia backed off and glared at her intensively while rubbing her hand. Claire Aubrey just smiled and glared as though she was communicating with her by looking deeply into their eyes. I noticed Katia nod and then went talking pretending that never happened. They talked for most of the time but every know and then they were silent. It was unusual but then they were back to there chatting selves. I made a note to myself to ask Katia what had happened. Claire kept me up on the chit chat. She seemed to have known exactly who I am yet I barley knew her. I could tell that I was going to like her. She was now a personal key to me, and I was the secret passage finally opening. She turned to me and smiled as though she was pleased at me. I guess she noticed that I was being more open and not as self-conscious. I was beginning to think maybe my face was giving it away because she seemed to answer questions that were never spoken of. Again I became self-conscious. Was I predicable open book to read or was I giving myself away to easily? This time she didn't say or do anything she just packed up her things getting ready to walk with us to 3rd period.

Claire asked if we could wait at the K building for her brother. So we walked with her. After we got bumped on to a million times we finally were at the K building. Katia elbowed me and gave me fluttering eyes. Oh no, I thought. I knew what she was thinking about, Cevin. I just hoped and prayed to God that she wouldn't try to embarrass me, or say anything she was suppose to keep a secret. I whispered to her to control herself and she said sure and rolled her eyes But once he came around the corner I had to hold her jaw up because I saw it dropping.. She seemed as mesmerized as I was. She looked at me and mouthed..."GREAT PICK". I laughed and Claire introduced her brother to Katia. I was getting kinda mad at Katia, actually jealous, because she started to talk to Cevin. She was totally flirting with him. She was leaning on her high heel, twirling her hair, biting her lip, and trying to be all cute. Now I was annoyed. Isn't their a law in girl code to keep off your best friends crush. GR and roar!

Seconds later, Cevin looked passed her and said hi to me. I was still furious and a little stubborn at the moment, so I said hi with no emotion behind it. We started walking to class together. I was plotting ways on how to ask Katia what was that about, but then I realized that she probably won the battle. Compared to me, she was the right person to stand next to Cevin.

Claire Aubrey and Katia kept on talking and Cevin and I walked side-by-side silently. I dared but glance him once and he was staring at the ground and people around us. Finally we reached our classroom. Mr. Keating already had their desk and notebooks ready to go. He gave the twins a nice welcome and their number to their text book. He asked me kindly to show them were the books were and so I did.

But what happened next was a complete surprise. I showed them the shelf where the books were and Claire grabbed hers and sat down. I turned to grab my Geometry book and I looked up at Cevin's face. And to tell you the truth I don't know what happened. His face blushed but so did his eyes. A distinctly remember them being green, like his necklace, but for that 2 whole seconds I stared at them they had a shade of pink in them. I didn't know what to say and he pretended to not have noticed and walked fast to his new desk. I was shocked and didn't know how to react. I felt like a frozen petal in the winter snow, completely frozen and unable to move. I was their for almost a minute before Mr. Keating said my name and I jerked up out of embarrassment. As I turned to respond to my teacher I was unaware that I was holding my text book still, so I let go of it and it hit my toe. I held in a scream but still everyone laughed and after the pain was gone I tried to laugh but nobody was convinced by my laughter.

I walked as fast as I could to my desk and tried to hide my face. But it got worse. I didn't realize before but Cevin sat right behind me. Gosh! I thought to myself. Not even, half way through the school day and I've already proven to the new kids I'm an accident waiting to happen. I grabbed my backpack and put it on my lap so I can rest my face on it.

Mr. Keating demanded the class to settle down and told us to finish yesterday's individual assignments. And if you thought I was embarrassed, this put the icing on top of the cake. Cevin taps me on the shoulder and tells me I'm bleeding. I thought he was kidding so I looked at my toe and I almost lost my balance, even though I was sitting down. He reflexively grabbed my shoulders and held me in place so I wouldn't fall. Katia looked behind her and she knew why I was acting that way. So she left her desk. And Cevin grabbed the teacher attention. Katia came back with a napkin from the sink and covered my toe so I wouldn't see the blood anymore. I was feeling better after that and for 2-3 minutes I was fine and Katia got a bandage and told me it stopped bleeding. I thanked her with all my heart. And I was truly grateful at least someone in this world knew me well enough to know I hated seeing my own blood.

But on my last thank you very, very, very much something hit me like a lighting bolt. And with an electric wave running through my body, the pain in my stomach came back like someone had put a million rose thorns through me. I really was in pain. Suddenly, everything went blurry. I heard Cevin and Claire panicked voices ask what's wrong and I frantically told my teacher I needed to go to the nurse's office. Katia insisted to take me but Claire looked at her and she nodded, then sat back down. Now I was dizzy again, and ow! The pain in my stomach didn't feel like thorns anymore, it felt like sharp nails were trying to rip me apart. And I needed to get out of the classroom before I blacked-out or screamed, which ever one came first. So Cevin and Claire Aubrey helped me up and out of the class and as soon as we stepped 2 steps from the door I completely blacked out.

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting The New Me.**

As I regained conscience I noticed someone was holding me. Cevin told me I was fine and to rest, he'll explain what happened as soon as I could be ale to control myself. At that moment everything was running through my brain. I felt like I was flying, where was the nurse, and Oh My Gosh! how can he be caring me like this? Wouldn't I be a little heavy? I tried to talk but I couldn't so I took his advice and rested.

I finally was able to open my eyes and see clearly. I started to panic. I wasn't in the nurse's office or even at school. I was in a bedroom I have never been in before. I looked and noticed I was placed in a comfy bed with blankets and pillows around me. Even though I had said nothing Claire told me to be quite and that I was okay. But how was I okay I looked at the time and it was only 10 minutes after I left the class. How could I be hear? Where am I? Claire finally spoke a little worried. "Your in Cevin's room and you just fainted. Were getting somebody to help you. Please don't go feel anything towards me". What? "I would never do anything to hurt you, as long as your not kidnaping me" I said calmly finally able to sit up straight. She gave a giggle but was still scared. "No" she said "You are in no danger. But things are different now and can you please put the clock down?, I don't want anyone hurt and Cevin got it from his aunt and is quite fond of it." What did she mean put the clock down? I didn't even touch it. But I looked again and it was floating in mid-air. I literally jumped back and I grabbed the pillow and put it in between me and the clock. "Thanks" she said " and "we will explain everything right now, if you can just be patient." Me? Patient. "Um, I don't know who you are but no thanks. Can I just leave and we can pretend none of this happened?" I said in a scared desperate tone. She didn't buy it, the look on her face proved it. I thought of good excuses to leave but none would convince her. "I have to go to the potty, please can I go?" I knew it was a lame question but it was all I could think of. A firm "No." and "Your gonna have to hold it." was all I heard.

I was terrified and decided to make a run for it, so I tried to push the covers off my legs and then I noticed I couldn't get out of them. I was stuck I wanted to scream but then Cevin and a couple other people walked in and out of my fear(and me being a giant wuss)I fainted, again.

I didn't wanted to open my eyes because I was afraid of what I might see. I prayed for a good 10 minutes and then decided to hear the people in the room talk. "She just developed, Ashley. She knows nothing, and I knew me and my sister couldn't possibly tell her" said Cevin. "Well, how did this all happen, no one saw, did they? I'll go get Eva ready so she can erase or change any memory" said a woman's voice. Even with out opening my eyes I could tell this "Ashley" was in charge of this. I heard a cough and sigh from someone in the room, and Ashley said "Yes, Peter". " Her blood and body systems are back to normal and she is now full blown Sioenian" Sio-what the heck? "Is that all?" "No, Mam. I think she is also awake" Peter said in doubt whether or not to tell her. "Thanks, dear" Ashley said in a warm tone. What the flip was Sioenain! I actually tried to keep my eyes tight hoping I was dreaming. Claire Aubrey then spoke "Julianna please don't be scared we are not trying to hurt you at all, were trying to help you. And I know your scared I can see that but please don't be and open your eyes to see there is nothing to fear". What nothing to fear? I faint and end up here? Finally the answer was obvious, I knew it, I was finally died. "Oh, Julianna you are not dead. Please let us explain." again I didn't say anything out loud, yet all my thoughts were being answered.

I finally opened my eyes and I was over whelmed. Their was a group of people behind a woman. She was in a defensive stance. I thought to myself, shouldn't I be the one in a defensive stance? Then I noticed to the side of me, Cevin was sitting on the bed holding my hand, as though he was trying to comfort me and 2 seconds after staring at his hand, Claire Aubrey sprang and sat in front of me. I didn't know what to say or think. "Julianna, Breathe!". Oh yea I forgot about that and took a couple breathes.

"So if I'm not dead yet, when are you people gonna kill me?" "Don't say that! We would never hurt you! And I feel so sad that you can't trust me when I say that your safe." "Trust you? I have barley known you for less then half a school day! You, expect me be fine when I wake up somewhere I'm not suppose to be?" I said, actually screamed it. "Calm down you're a couple miles away from school and I told you already your in Cevin's room sitting on his bed. I know you're really freaked out". Really I told myself really would be normal compared to this. "But...hey this is normal you just don't know it yet!... sorry but I'll introduce you to someone and she'll explain everything." said Claire Aubrey. "Your gonna explain to me why I fainted?" I said in a curious, demanding voice. "No and yes dear, were going to explain what caused the reason and why you very special, like us." I thought wow and only wow at this point.

" Sorry my name is Ashley, and I am the leader of the Sioenians. You have finally hit puberty and you are fully developed know." Fully developed? Puberty? What the flip! Puberty! I thought I already hit that. Um. Yea . Now I had to say it but what the hell? I really was not in the mood to hear this junk. But whatever so I tuned in, and started to pay attention to this "Ashley" . Raising her voice she went on and on and on."How can I explain this... you a gifted person. Like all of these people in this room. I, for example, am a mind controller and could move anyone and anything." I accidentally interrupted her "Ha! if you were a mind controller why can't you just make me believe this? Because right now I believe this is all a joke and you guys are trying to scare me, so I get it, can you please let me go?" " No we can't do that because as soon as you leave the room, you won't forget this happened and you'll probably freak out. Anyways I want you to hear it and understand it. Unless you rather do it the hard way and I can show you, (she pointed towards a good looking tall man that was rather skinny and stood like a military solider) how "strong" Sal can be by lifting the bed your sitting on." "Oh... That's okay there is no need of that, I think I can sit hear and understand what you're saying with no demonstration needed." I said holding my hand up so she can see I was reaching an agreement with her, that I will cooperate with her.

She said nothing so I blurted out the first question that came into my head. "So if you people, including I have powers, are we like..um.. Aliens?" A man with short blonde hair moved around Ashley and spoke. "No. My name is Kyle and that is my explanation to tell." "Okay let me hear it."

" Well we people with gifts are called SiSYMBOL \f "Symbol"95ns. We are not aliens, we are 100% human. All siSYMBOL \f "Symbol"95ns have different abilities and some are quite different while others are the same. But we do not posses just one power we posses quite a few. Again to answer to no alien question on you face. WE ARE NOT ALIENS we are humans." I had to ask " Well if we have powers how can we be human?" Kyle gave me a look and I said "sorry. I won't interrupted again." "As I was saying, we are a different type of human. For example monkeys". "Monkeys?". "Yes monkeys, there are different types of monkeys, like the orangutans and chimpanzees. But does that mean they are less monkey than any other kind of monkey?" "No". "Precisely, we are no more human than any other, just a different kind of human."

I was getting the picture but I wasn't feeling better. I tried to understand the concept but it was hard to accept. I knew that deep down inside me I was different, but not this different. It was something I always dreamed of yet when it came to me, I was scared of it. Could this be possible? Did these people experience this? Is this why I am never really understood and why strange things happen to me?

I kept on thinking about the possibilities, maybe now I can be normal. Maybe I can be understood. But then it hit me, what powers did I have! Claire Aubrey answered that for me. " We aren't 100% sure yet, but according to legends you are even more special than anyone else in hear.". Great I was a freak to other people like me. "What legends?" I asked. " Their will be time to answer that later. First, we must introduce everyone, even if you've meet them, and they will show you their power. Once they have shown you their power you will try to repeat after them and we will see if you have that power." said Ashley. I agreed and hears is were my mind exploded.

**Chapter 5**

**Seeing And Believing Are 2 Different Things.**

People started leaving the room until only Cevin and I were left. He knew that he had a lot to explain, but like most men he tried to ignore it. He decided to show me a tour of his bedroom. And now that everyone was gone the room seemed less, I Don't know, full. It was actually very nice and open. Their was a glass balcony across from the bedroom. The furniture was a dark cherry wood and every piece had a the sun and moon symbol on it. Their was not one piece of the room that didn't match with the other. Soon I believed I was in a palace. Everything in his room looked very fancy and elegant. His t.v(which was bigger then me) popped out of the ceiling and trust me I had fun with the button until he thought I would break it. His bed was huge, probably the biggest size ever made. It was round just like the one' s celebrities had. The walls were all a nice shade of brown, and the carpet was a nice beige color. The bed spread was a nice red yet burgundy color and the pillows all had the sun and moon symbol in white on it. He showed me the bathroom, which was probably bigger than my room. The floor had a beautiful pattern on it and was made of nice shiny tile. The sinks and bathtub/shower were made of granite. It was absolutely marvelous. For the shower/bathtub the water came from the ceiling and that was it for me. I had to ask. "Should I kneel to you or like do something fancy?". He laughed "No I'm a real person and if you do that I will give you the face. " "Oh the face". "Yes the face".

I laughed and went back into the bedroom going very slow noticing everything. Like how clean his room was. After about 5 minutes of prying through his things, I finally found a desk chair and sat down."Okay but what's up with this, im afraid I've never been hear before and I've lived in Tracy for over 15 years." I asked in a very curious tone. " Well your in the country part of Tracy, kind off. It's only 10 minutes away from school, if you can run fast. It's hidden because no one knows this house exist. We had Sal build this up for us about a month ago. Once we are done living in one city we take the house apart and move onto the next. Hopefully we get to live here with you and stay permanent" Cevin said. I went out onto the glass balcony and what a beautiful sight it was. Their was a nice little river near by and the house looked like it stretched for a mile. "How could this be a house. Its more like a palace." "Well, we all live here because we like to travel together. Plus we needed a safe place for you to stay and not be far from home" he said and his eyes mesmerized me. But with a quick blink I noticed he wasn't looking at me , he was looking through me. I looked behind me but their was nothing but the wall their. I said " What are you looking at?"

Cevin never answered my question. He just gave a breathe taking smile and grabbed me. I demanded to be put back on the floor. But he put me down on the middle of the bed and sat next to me. He grabbed my hand and said "Now you'll get to know the real me."

I was afraid of what he might do but I wasn't scared of him. I know most people would think its stupid but I found it rather appealing. No one ever let me into their personal lives and this boy let me in less than 6 hours. I asked him to close his eyes and let me prepare myself for this. He was unsure but I held his hand and promised him I wouldn't leave or he'd feel my hand leave his so he closed and told me "when your ready tell me".

Poor thing probably waited for 10 minutes but I needed to be prepared. And the preparation only took about 5 minutes. For the rest of the time I stared at this marvelous living thing. His hair looked long and black. It was all messed up and wind blown but in a cute way. His necklace was still on and I looked at the camouflage green color of it for about a minute. I scanned the rest of his body and all looked normal. But I really couldn't believe this person was sitting next to me, and to top it off I was holding his hand. He started to get nervous but I asked for 2 more minutes and he started counting up to 120. And for those two whole entire minutes I glared at his breathe-taking, angel-like face.

I started to think on how my morning began and what it was like now and their was a big difference. But I really didn't care. I was special, I guess and, maybe was liked. So hear it goes, a chance at what might be my future.

He opened his eyes with relief. "I really don't care what, or who you are. I just don't want you to be afraid that your gonna scare me." He took a deep breathe and looked into my eyes. Soon he was sweating. What was he doing? Finally he let out a breathe.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked. "No but maybe, oh never mind. Now I don't want you to freak but I'm gonna have to bring in Claire for this one because we both do it." I thought to myself how dangerous can a power be to bring in another person.

Claire Aubrey came in through the door and sat next to her brother. "I know this is an obvious power but I can read minds. I heard Cevin call me so I came." It didn't shock me at all and I knew she heard me so I blushed a bright red. "Okay now, my brother and I are going to have to tell you a story about us but its not a happy story. It has a good ending but not good beginning." " okay. Im ready."

" Just like you we thought we were normal until the age of 13. Our story begins in our hometown and were we will never go again. Again, this is not a fairytale, it's what me and my brother fear the most.

We were walking on our way to the supermarket in Argentina, near our house. We lived only a few blocks, and our mother asked us politely to go get her some tortillas for dinner. We didn't want to go but we went anyways. As we walked out of the supermarket we heard a fire truck go down the street and turn left. At first we kept walking, but then we soon came to realize that the fire truck was going down our block. We ran as fast as we could, and saw that the fire truck was spraying water at our house. I wanted to cry but Cevin nudged me and told me we needed to go find our mom and dad. But we had no luck in finding them finally we decided to go look in our half burnt home. We sprinted our hearts out and passed all the people and signs that said do not enter but we didn't care. Once we got stopped so I punched the person right in the gut and went passed him. Finally we were in but we couldn't see a single thing. I searched the kitchen and Cevin searched the living room but no luck. We went to the stairs and they we already caught on fire. I cried but heard a voice from upstairs. Our mom was half burnt almost dead. My brother and I had our eyes wide open, holding on to each other for balance but we knew it was to late for her. She dragged her body to were we could hear her and said " God , your father and I will always be in your hearts take good care of each other and I love you guys very mu...". she never finished her sentence. Now we were in tears, trying to find a way out but we were trapped. Cevin had a chance to jump out the window but he wouldn't go because I collapse on the floor in tears. Together we stood as one and together we burned. We knew if we survived this we wouldn't want to live because our hearts were left empty. For the last moments we thought we were going to live, we cried and looked into each others eyes. And both of us had something, we saw our souls. We really didn't care what was going to happen to us but as long as we had each other we would make it through anything. And finally we died."

At this moment I was in tears I was so sad to hear what happened to these people. I hugged both of them for Claire Aubrey was in tears and Cevin looked hurt. After a couple minutes we were in control of ourselves and we able to speak again. " How can you be dead?, you right in front of me."

"Well, technically were not dead but our true selves are. You see ever since that day me and my brother have changed. We lived through it but know one knew because they thought we died. And so that's how we went on for a whole week. We lived in our house and pretended nothing happened but it was soon I came to realize we had abilities. And the first one we discovered was the one we have in common" said Cevin. "And that is...?" "Well it's a little hard to say but...(after a minutes) we shape-shift" they said in harmony."_WHAT?" _

I stumbled in my mind mumbling about anything. How could it be possible? The most perfect creatures, I've ever seen were not even real. In fact they were...kinda... dead. I didn't want to judge them but I honestly couldn't say, think or even breathe. To believe in the possible, is to believe in mortality which is life and then death. To believe in the impossible is to believe that there is more to humanity. To believe in the basic, is to believe in the normal, easy. To believe in risks, is to believe in fun, danger. But believing is just a concept and yet it can take you far and beyond what you imagine.

What I was seeing was neither. I wasn't believing and I wasn't imagining. The truth was I didn't know what I was seeing. I knew their was something beyond the world's basic explanation but not this. I knew deep down inside, I was satisfied with a great feeling of relief to a certain extent. Was I in shock or was I even awake? I couldn't grasp the idea that they were _shape-shifters_. My mind just couldn't develop the idea that this could even be possible. My instincts told me that I should scream and go away pretending like this never happened but at that very second I wasn't afraid nor did I feel like moving. I sat their, just staring with a face that was about to say something but no words came out. As time ticked by I knew I couldn't do anything because I knew now that this some how became a part of me and like a heart I couldn't live with out it.

So I put on a brave face and finally spoke. Only my voice cracked." Okay. Okay. I understand. I'm not afraid...just a little shocked!"


End file.
